The Way of the Asura Path
|image=The_Way_of_the_Asura.png |kanji=修羅道の流 |unnamed jutsu= |romaji=Shuradō no Ryū |literal english=The Way of the Asura Path |english tv=The Way of the Asura Realm |viz manga=Warring Demon Method |jutsu classification=Hiden, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, Barrier Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Kekkei Genkai, |jutsu type=Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Hijiko Kakurerakudo |debut shippuden= |jutsu media=Anime, Manga }} ---- lfH-RnHXQLA ~Theme of SahaTo ---- is a branch of techniques the has roots traced to the Rinnegan’s Asura Path. This methodology or rather fighting style crafted by Hijiko Kakurerakudo exemplifies the term “adaptation”. This path of techniques does not resemble ninjutsu in the traditional sense but rather they appear as something that is completely foreign altogether. Hijiko's creator had a grim and shuddering fascination in regards to Nagato's Asura Path and eventually incorporated his engineering studies into making the body of Hijiko. As a result, Hijiko's new body is based upon the conceptualization and manipulation of mechanical energy along with his chakra. These techniques are incorporate an advanced Transformation Technique which is used along with his mechanical physiology to produce various forms of weaponry and other forms of supplemental technology. The basics of this technique goes beyond the standard implications of the Rinnegan's Asura Path and takes it into an entirely new realm of possibilities that can only be fathomed by Hijiko Kakurerakudo. Overview When initiated, Hijiko gains the normal physical accompaniments that are naturally attributed to the Asura Path. This includes gaining additional cybernetic limbs, two extra faces and complete bodily modification based upon the user's will. In this state, Hijiko is able to create various fashions of his Chakra Disruption Device along with other forms of advanced technology. Abilities such as creating powerful warheads, creating machinery that can manipulate his surroundings and even creating other forms of advanced cybernetic life are just a few of the applications that this methodology permeates through Hijiko. From what has been shown, the techniques produced from the Way of the Asura Path are incomparable to standard ninjutsu due to their phantasmal creation being so mysterious. Another ability that this methodology grants is an almost complete form of mechanization. Hijiko's standard mechanical suit transcends into a form of sentience. His human instincts and emotions are suppressed as his machine physiology takes over him. It is a weird world of morbid horrors. The functions and concepts that are normally attributed to living organisms such as humans would no longer apply to Hijiko. Organs, muscles, tissue and other bodily fluids are forgone in The Way of the Asura Path. It is a path that requires discipline and the ultimate sacrifice, their humanity while cybernetic machinations are more spiritually pure. Abilities In a sense, The Way of the Asura Path can be viewed as a life-extension ability. Many shinobi across the world has scoured the earth for resources that will increase their maximum lifespan and many have died in this pursuit. Many of the techniques created to flee from death eventually becomes ravaged by age. Hijiko and his creator understood that the flesh is weak and that with proper maintenance, a machine can last potentially forever. This ideology went into the creation of Hijiko. By sacrificing his humanity, through the use of this technique, Hijiko becomes in most instances, immortal. Through this revelation, Hijiko is stripped of weaknesses such as remorse and pity, and bereft of any fear of death that comes with having an organic body. His chakra reserves are combined with the universal flow of mechanical energy which produces a level of chakra that is infinitely peerless in most cases. The need for chakra recovery is casted aside as his mechanical reserves are capable of replenishing himself without a second thought. It should be noted, that as stated by Hijiko himself, the ability to seemingly convert organic objects into semi-biomechanical constructs serves perhaps as on of his greatest feats. All is incomprehensible when attempting to calculate the next move as their creations are spontaneous and quite powerful in their base state. Hijiko naturally has a high resistance to genjutsu, ninjutsu due to his internal mechanisms however, with the activation of this technique, his resistance become bolstered enough to humble stars themselves. He gains the ability to fly and levitate while in this form as well. This can be connected to his advanced modifications the happen continuously within his body. His physical parameters become comparable to a user of Boil Release whom uses immense pressures of steam to improve both the quality and performance of their strikes. The entirety of this transformation is comparable to the Six Paths Sage Mode in physical defense. Hijiko's natural ability of being unable to be sensed in all regards are much more refined as well has his range. Normally, if Hijiko is within three hundred meters of a sensor type then he can't be sensed. Those whom are able to sense entities over a larger distance would be able to find him accordingly. Though, while under this transformation, Hijiko's range extends to an unforeseen and unprecedented amount. Those whom are able to perceive chakra will have a difficult time on their hands if they are attempting to sense that which cannot be sensed. In the world that revolves around the exploitation of chakra and Natural Energy, Hijiko has casted away his dependency and has moved towards a new era of innovation, one that has its origins in the concept of mechanical energy. This understanding of mechanical energy matches that of the natural universe in depth. His innate understanding allows his body to create futuristic tools and weaponry from a mere thought. It is said that Hijiko is capable of understanding more about the true nature of reality than any other being in relation to his own abilities. One of the most profound abilities that come along with that mastery of this technique is the ability to digitally scan virtually any object and create a mechanical replica of the said object. However, the creation will not have it's own consciousness unless Hijiko absorbs a portion of it from the original source. For instance, Hijiko has a created a gargantuan structure that exists in the earth's exosphere in which he utilizes for a multitude if high-tech purposes such as surveillance and mass production. His will to destroy Iwagakure transcends into a will that wishes the extinction of human life. It has become an intense and insatiable hunger for mechanical advancement. Aspects of the Warring Demon Method Absolution Anguish This technique is what earned Hijiko the Epithet . This technique is comprised of every elemental chakra nature that is available through the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin and he coalesces them weapons of unbridled destruction. In a sense, it is the product of his unparalleled prowess and the impassioned devotion to the art of war. This powerful technique creates a substantial volley of multi-detached missiles that lock-on and fire at multiple targets leaving a barren landscape in their wake. Catastrophe is considered to be the apex of destructive forces and is perhaps Hijiko's most dangerous technique stemming from The Way of the Asura Path. This technique is composed of all five along with Yin-Yang and their inversions. It can be described as infinitely mesmerizing. Crave is a vastly superior technique created by Hijiko before he attempted his initial assault on Iwagakure. The notion of this technique has its basics rooted in the Yamanaka Clan’s hidden technique Psycho Mind Transmission and the Human Path’s Absorption Soul Technique. Even though it is similar in effect, it is conceptually distinct in which Hijiko can effectively download every form of knowledge contained within the opponent’s brain within a single heartbeat. Hijiko goes through every instance of the of opponent’s mind and not matter the level of encryption, this technique allows Hijiko to garner information effortlessly. It causes the mind and consciousness in its entirety to leave the opponent’s biological shell and even though it is considered a trans human state, the mind of the opponent will be imprisoned. Creation is a powerful technique based upon the Creation of All Things originally developed by Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki and perhaps the most technologically advanced technique invented. In principle, this technique uses a similar basis of combining yin and yang along with the incorporation of the Hijiko’s mechanical aptitude to create entities imbued with a mechanical physiology. Through the incorporation of spiritual energy, physical energy and mechanical aptitude, Hijiko can manufacture mechanical replicas of virtually any construct if he has the chakra to do so. Although the creations are independent of Hijiko, he can instill his control over them if necessary. Desperation Eternity Hopelessness This is an extremely advantageous technique crafted by Hijiko Kakurerakudo. It is a two-step technique that allows Hijiko to create a powerful force that is powerful that is capable of repelling objects within Hijiko’s range and one that seamlessly inverts the entire process. By utilizing chakra from the Kaihōgyō Shingon Kakushin and that of his own, Hijiko is able to defend against incoming attacks from virtually any direction. In it's own right, the technique is comparable to both Shinra Tensei and Banshō Ten'in though unlike both, contains a soft intonation of profound sorrow for those whom feel its wrath. Enter hopelessness. Judgment is a deific technique that allows Hijiko to use overwhelming sound waves to disrupt the opponent’s movement granting Hijiko a fortuitous moment to finish them off if the technique hasn’t done so. The vibrations produced by Hijiko is more than capable of shattering bones and destroying houses. Hijiko draws in immense amounts of air through intake devices that generate from his back. By acclimating the dimensions of the outlets, Hijiko can alter the frequency ranging from extremely low frequencies all the way to the other end of the spectrum. In the ancient war of the asura against the Deva and the , Hijiko learned that the control of sound was an arduous yet effective technique against entities whom are spiritually superior. Hijiko classifies this as one of the more tactile techniques deriving from The Way of the Asura Path. Tragedy is a technique that defines tragedy in every sense of the word, in a way, it could be described as the paramount of fundamental manipulation. The manipulation in mind is the enigmatic force of gravity. In essence, the method produces nothing shy of a beautiful, fleeting gravitational singularity that causes a massive gravitational flux powerful enough to rend the entire battlefield. The end result creates massive earthen satellites that orbit around Hijiko whose gravitational forces are nigh-impossible to escape from. Welcome to the Asura's Tragedy. The scale of this technique is on a completely different level of destruction. Category:Ninjutsu Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Hiden Category:SahaTo Category:Fuinjutsu Category:Barrier Ninjutsu Category:Yin Release Category:Yang Release Category:Yin-Yang Release Category:Taijutsu Category:Genjutsu